pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jimbo Jambo
Even though I grew up with the American writing for a few years, I find English just looks nicer when written. Although the games do use American, even on PAL. Still, to me, it doesn't really matter which one, as long as it doesn't switch back and forth on a single page. Actually, I think Greenpickle asked something like this before, and the answer was similiar.-- :Yep, one of the first edits I made: Pikmin_talk:Community_Portal#Regional_Spelling_Variations. ::Right then, I'll just leave it. Even as a born and raised Yankee, I'm sympathetic to the Englishmen who have to deal with our freaky Websterean spelling. To tell the truth, though, I am sort of glad the games have the same spellings, just so we don't have to write multiple versions of journal entries with and without the U's. I'm finished with your sprites! I hope It's what you wanted. :Heh, actually, that's pretty neat. Could I trouble you to give him gray hair, though? Kind of what I had in mind was a stiff, anal, crabby old xenobiologist who loves his work but hates his life and has never had a girlfriend, exactly like I'm planning to become. =( ...Me too! ^^; :Who doesn't?-- ::Me. :P IS Yes. I did. But I realized my mistake and apoligized. I won't go back there. Anyhow, where's that discussion you were talking about? :Talk:Unspeakable_Wonder and Talk:Creeping Chrysanthemum. Pikmin 3 Hey, if that guy is the next Nostradamus and Pikmin 3 comes out that day, remind me to send you an e-mail (seriously, brown, flatulating Pikmin are a great idea!)-- :Uh, hey. Not important, but now that I re-read this: it was a sarcastic comment.-- RE About your message... There would be really no point in merging them, as MarioWiki.com has all the information that MarioWikia already has. And our (Mariowiki.com's) users are against that place. Which is unfortunate, as MarioWikia has potential. And I might come back here from time to time... I tend to change my mind quite a bit. ;) InfectedShroom About the Progg dailog... I did find that in the game. All I did was start a new file and get to the distant spring, skip two days, and then fight Progg. I will try to upload a video game screen shot picture of it if you want proof.-ShadowRaptor101 :This should be interesting. Anything you can provide would be good. Thx STOP Stop undoing edits. Like about VoR being Forest Navel, and the thing about the pellets. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 23:05, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Are you fucking serious? First of all, the Valley of Repose is not the Forest Navel. The maps look nothing alike (don't believe me? Take a freaking look. It won't take more than a minute), and besides that, there's absolutely nothing to suggest that they're the same place. See, the best part about this is that, not only does it defy logic to suggest that they're the same map, but we actually all agreed on the talk page that they weren't. I would tell you to take your argument up there, but I know that you avoid actual discussion like a plague, as if we're all supposed to know inherently what you're thinking. Also, I'm not totally sure what you mean about the pellets, but I'm guessing you're talking about the pellet posies. Number one: there are no 5, 10, or 20 posies in Pikmin 1; there never have been, and since it's not like it's going to change anytime soon, there never will be. Number two: You guessed it. If you believe otherwise, take it up on, drumroll please, THE TALK PAGE. They're there for a reason. Thanks. ::God, you are being a GIANT prick. If 2 people agree on something, like the pellet posy thing, you8 may be wrong Jimbo. Learn that you are not lways right. AND STOP FUCKING THE PLACE UP! IAMAHIPO_ocolor 06:46, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::lol.... Hippo, there are no 5, 10, or 20 posies in Pikmin 1. This isn't my opinion, it's just a fact. There are 5, 10, and 20 pellets, but only 1 flowers. And I'm not even going to dignify you with a response to your insinuation that I'm "fucking the place up." :::: You just did, bitch. Also, who gets all the awesome pics? who goes through tons of japanese crap to get it? YOU? NO! Me. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 07:29, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow, you are serious, aren't you? What are you, like, 11? Also, since you didn't respond to my comment about pellet posies, I'm assuming that you realize you were wrong but don't want to admit it. Way...to...go. Thank you. Thank you for the pre-written, generic message. However, I am not a part of this Wiki. My friend just went crazy posting on a whole bunch'a of Wikis. Cafinator 03:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Jimbo Jambo, I have an idea for Pikmin 3! Beast Monster Beatstulus Changus ???? family. It is green and forms into other monsters. Inedible, it looks like a human and you'll get arrested. :Neat. You can share your idea on the Make a pikmin/beast/cave! thread. note to bulbapedians Come to my talk. But note they shunned me and hate me. dont share my opinions unless you want to help me.--Snagret Piki ROCKS 23:38, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Why are you asking everyone? I''' am the only Bulbapedian (Besides you) on the wiki... '''I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::Why are you asking him on my talk page? :::IDK... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. WTPF--snagret piki am CrAzY 01:33, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Pikmin 3 Fake Walkthrough Wait... you're not talking about the Pikmin 3 ideas page in the forum, right? Portal-Kombat Re:Bulbmin No, i mean these. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 14:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Whitepikmin You screwed up welcoming whitepikmin. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not the first person to have left a comment inside a welcome. His revision to the Giant Breadbug article was removed yesterday by Prez, and he clearly didn't understand why, since new people don't often know about Recent Changes and edit summaries, so I told him. I didn't think I was sounding too aggressive. :>_< Oh, you meant I left it on his userpage rather than his talk. Why didn't you just say that, or just moved it yourself? Gah! ::Sorry, I thought you would easily notice. BTW: I do know that you are allowed to leave a comment inside a welcome. I have done so myself on other wikia. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well, yeah, if I need to say something to a person who also needs to be welcomed, I put the welcome template on there, and say "Also..." This also makes the welcome sound less automated and more like an actual person is speaking directly to you...at least, I would think it does. I can't say how new people view it. I suppose it would help if the comment were more positive.... please can any uses join in dayly to mash your keyboard on my userpage. Thank u :)[[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 18:40, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Pikmin 3 Release You do know that Nintendo is based in Japan, along with (I think) Gamefreak and almost every other game company, right :If you're talking about my message on Green's usertalk, then yeah, I am very aware, hence why I used anime and Pokemon as my other two examples. I was joking.... I thought it was kind of obvious. ::Yes most ppl realized that, I got the joke cuz, BRAWL... *Turns into Brawl-Zombie* Final smash End of Aura Day. *BOOM*